Vagabondages II
by Aelane
Summary: pouilleux pouillages ou série d'OS sur des livres & mythologies plus ou moins obscurs : mythologie grecque, mythologie nordique, TdF, mythologie japonaise, Téméraire, etc.
1. mythes : ce que chuchotaient les fleurs

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : Ce que chuchotaient les fleurs

**Fandom** : mythologie grecque (drabble écrite pour et sur un thème de Shinrin)  
_Disclaimer_ : relève du domaine public depuis des millénaires, a toujours relevé du domaine public d'ailleurs – bénis soient les Grecs

**Rating** : PG

O'o'O

XooX

La ville entière fêtait la première des fleurs, apparue à la fenêtre de la haute maison. « Un signe, c'était le premier des signes » avait-on murmuré : les dieux accordaient encore aux hommes leur faveur, une nouvelle fois s'enfuyait l'hiver, une nouvelle fois surgissait la vie de la terre. Ce soir, mortels et immortels, l'un et son contraire, s'uniraient dans les maisons, les temples et les champs. Les jeunes hommes comme les jeunes filles en avaient pouffé d'aise tandis que les vieux en avaient branlé du chef près de l'âtre, aujourd'hui tout basculait, tout changeait, tout revenait.

« Mais c'était ma fleur » se désolait, seul, le garçon. Les prêtres n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui prendre sa fleur quand il l'avait découverte puis soignée en cachette. C'était à lui seul qu'elle avait révélé qu'elle aussi en avait eu assez d'être enfermée à l'intérieur, que le soleil les appelait tous deux à jouer à l'air libre, qu'ils étaient frères. Parce que lui aussi détestait l'hiver et son serviteur, Borée, qui, descendu tout courant du nord, couvrait sa peau de gerçures, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune fils du roi se fit oublier alors que la procession continuait jusqu'au temple aux sons des flûtes et des tambourins, son père et sa mère en tête, salués comme des dieux. Il lui avait semblé entendre au loin sa fleur l'appeler. Il passa l'agora désertée pour se glisser au-dehors par les portes entrouvertes, courant à travers les champs nus sans jamais la retrouver. Épuisé, il finit par s'assoupir au pied du vieux figuier, laissant le soleil de midi sécher ses larmes.

La lumière était rasante lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le fit se lever d'un bond. « De toutes les fleurs, tu seras un jour la plus belle car comme elles le soleil t'élèvera, te chérira et te fera renaître » lui promit l'étranger qui l'étreignait dans ses bras.

À son réveil, il était toujours midi.  
Le visage courroucé de son père qui le surplombait ne s'adoucit que lorsque le prêtre poussa de hauts cris devant la pointe de flèche qu'il serrait dans son poing. Des centaines de fleurs autour de lui avaient poussé, murmurant toutes dans le vent léger : « Hyacinthe vous le nommerez, l'Oblique l'a consacré, les fleurs lui ont parlé. »

FIN

OoOoO

OxO

O

**Notes** :

– _Hyacinthe_ : fils d'un roi spartiate devint élève puis amant d'Apollon et sera transformé en la fleur du même nom après avoir été tué accidentellement ou non par Apollon lors d'un jeu (avec l'aide ou non d'un Borée jaloux) : les variantes sont nombreuses.

– Les cérémonies auxquelles il est fait allusion ici sont basées en grande partie sur les _Anthestéries_ (littéralement : fête des fleurs) qui avaient lieu notamment à Athènes le 8ième mois de l'année (mois d'Anthestérion, correspondant à fin février – début mars) en l'honneur de Dionysos, en tant qu'ancien dieu de la végétation.  
En effet, Apollon, dieu du soleil (tout comme son double Artémis), comme Dionysos, a des origines préhelléniques. Ce seraient d'anciens dieux de la végétation assimilés ensuite par les Doriens, d'où la forte présence dans leurs mythes d'humains transformés en arbre/fleur suite à une mort de la main même du dieu (plus ou moins accidentellement), c'est-à-dire d'humains chéris par les dieux, d'élus donc choisis pour accéder à la fois à la connaissance et au temps cyclique de la végétation qui ne connaît point la mort mais toujours une renaissance.

– Dans les mythes, tragédie etc., Apollon comme Dionysos, comme tous les dieux helléniques, apparaissent souvent d'abord « incognito », en tant qu' « étrangers » (car étrangers/étrange pour les hommes, ils le sont, par excellence).

– L'arc et les flèches comptent parmi les attributs traditionnels d'Apollon.


	2. mythes : conversation au sommet

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : Conversation au sommet (merci, Sarah ;p)

**Fandom** : mythologie nordique (plus précisément, l'incident ici conté est tiré de la _Trymskvida_ ou « Conte de Trym »)  
_Disclaimer_ : du domaine public depuis la nuit des temps, y compris lorsque Snorri compila l'Edda…

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : humour

**Remarque** : drabble écrite pour Nelja qui voulait lire du Loki sur le thème « ça pourrait être pire »

O'o'O

xOxOx

« Ça pourrait être pire... » tenta le nabot sur un ton que la table brisée par le poing de Thor à l'annonce de la nouvelle rendait des plus circonspects.

« L'on ne pouvait point raisonnablement s'attendre, continua-t-il, encouragé par le silence, à ce que la farouche damoiselle envisage d'un cœur léger que cette brute indigne de toute femme ayant jamais foulé la terre la mande en mariage en échange de notre...

– Ne règne-t-elle pas sur les Amours ou merde ? On lui demandait juste de faire un peu de charme, pas d'épouser un crétin !! rugit le dieu d'une voix pâteuse que Loki imputa à l'hydromel dont il abreuvait consciencieusement son camarade d'infortune.

– Certes, certes, susurra-t-il, mais toute égérie de voluptés inouïes que soit notre Freyja, la sainte nitouche pleure toujours son Odr disparu au loin, sans oublier que la douce dame n'est pas exactement un membre de notre belle et grande famille, n'est-ce pas... Elle ne doit rien aux Ases. Puis, aller affronter les géants sur leur territoire avec un freluquet tel que moi pour tout bouclier n'était pas pour l'amadouer, alors que si vous, noble fils de...

– Prétexte que cet Ord que nul n'a jamais vu, première des Valkyries elle est, ouidam, elle n'a qu'à prendre ma place si jamais les géants débarquent, cette putain !! hurla le dieu de la Guerre, en larmes.

– Voyons, seigneur Thor, voyons, votre arme, protectrice des dieux, maîtresse des orages, prunelle-de-vos-yeux, symbole si viril de votre force, votre arme donc n'est point encore perdue, sourit le nabot.

– Comment ? M'dis pas ça, pour m'bobiner avec ta langue-d'velours, j'sais…

– Vous m'avez fait confiance pour la forger, vous seul entre tous les Ases, dans votre infinie sagesse, ne me feriez-vous point confiance pour la récupérer ? Si ni l'Amour ni la Violence ne prévalent, il reste toujours la Ruse... Or qui règne sans partage sur les esprits retors ? Moi assurément ! J'ai un plan : nous allons nous déguiser pour nous introduire chez les géants. Ce sera fort dangereux, je ne vous le cache guère, mais je n'ignore point que, contrairement à dame Freyja, rien ne vous effraie, vaillant Thor !

– Pourrait pas être pire qu'd'laisser cette donzelle m'chourer mon rôle... » acquiesça le dieu avant de s'effondrer ivre mort.

Thor n'était plus si sûr d'en être si certain, et les gloussements de Loki n'arrangèrent rien, quand il dut revêtir d'horribles atours féminins pour se présenter au géant en tant que déesse des Amours.

FIN.


	3. TdF : stigmates

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : Stigmates

**Fandom** : La saga du Trône de Fer (_The Song of Ice and Fire_)  
_Disclaimer_ : G.R.R. Martin en est le génial auteur (puisse-t-il bientôt nous offrir le prochain tome, snifff ! c'est pile la saga Fantasy que je rêvais de lire depuis des lustres...), je ne suis que l'infâme moucheron qui a écrit quelques mots dans son univers pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Si vous ne connaissez pas sa saga, dite du _Trône de Fer_ selon l'excellente traduction française (ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné !), honnêtement, arrêtez-vous là tout de suite et courrez acheter ou emprunter le premier tome !

**Rating** : PG  
**Genre** : drame/angst

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour Annaoz qui désirait lire un petit quelque chose sur les frères Clegane et le thème « stigmate »

oXXo

O'o'O

Tout occupé à survivre jusqu'à la saison nouvelle, le petit peuple ne cancanait guère des puissants. Il prêtait à peine l'oreille aux histoires dont se délectaient les hobereaux coincés au fin fond de masures qu'ils s'obstinaient à baptiser châteaux, aux racontars véhiculées par les rustres attendant leur solde entre les cuisses des putains, aux murmures dont les commerçants se faisaient l'écho tout en vantant aux badauds les splendeurs d'Asshai qu'ils n'avaient jamais contemplées.

Mais tous aujourd'hui n'avaient qu'un seul mot à la bouche : le Tournoi, le Tournoi de la Main du Nord, celui qui avait vu le Chevalier aux fleurs triompher de la Montagne pour accorder la victoire au Limier qui, l'épée à la main, l'avait sauvé du félon rendu fou furieux par sa défaite. Une fois le goût du sang flairé, la Montagne ne lâchait jamais sa proie. Le Limier crachait plus qu'à son tour sur toute qualité chevaleresque. Tous s'ébaudissaient devant ce double prodige.

Et tous s'ébaudissaient encore davantage qu'entre les deux frères il n'y ait point eu mort d'homme, quoique seules les Sœurs auraient pleuré l'un ou l'autre, car d'aucuns assuraient que la Maison Lannister avait vu naître deux mâtins si fous en leur chenil que, craignant qu'ils ne s'entretuent, le grand-père avait gardé pour ses basses œuvres l'aîné, le plus gros des deux molosses, envoyant l'autre à la capitale au service de son petit-fils. Il y en aurait peut-être eu, mort d'homme, chuchotaient certains, si le Chien, lui aussi, avait brandi sa lame pour tuer au lieu de se contenter de contenir les attaques meurtrières de son frère. Le Limier avait-il voulu éviter de couvrir d'opprobre sa Maison ? Le prix du tournoi ne pouvant guère récompenser un fratricide, l'appât du gain aurait-il surmonté sa haine ?

Sandor Clegane aurait bien voulu s'esclaffer à l'idée que les Clegane aient un quelconque honneur à perdre. Il aurait volontiers éructé que rien ne valait davantage qu'un monceau d'or ou qu'il avait dégainé dans le seul but de voir enfin Gregor se tordre de douleurs, geindre comme un possédé, plier sous sa lame.

Il avait passé la nuit à s'abreuver de la pire piquette qui soit afin d'oublier le goût du lait de pavot que le mestre lui avait administré des jours durant, espérant ainsi apaiser les cloques suintantes d'humeurs, les pustules gonflées de sang noir qui déformaient ses traits, sa gorge abîmée par ses cris incessants. Il serra sa mâchoire à en grincer des dents, à en rendre ses cicatrices douloureuses.

L'on ne le surnommait pas Chien sans raison, avait-il toujours su, à son grand dégoût. En chien, il avait réagi. Devant la colère noire de son aîné, il avait à nouveau senti, impuissant, terrifié, sa peau grésiller, se craqueler, se fissurer, noircir contre les braises du brasero. Distance, âge, expérience, il avait beau n'avoir plus rien de l'enfant, du freluquet, que son frère avait torturé sans que nul ne lève la main, rien n'y avait donc fait. Face à son frère, son corps avait juste su parer les coups, tout occupé qu'il était à tenter de ravaler les terreurs que leur combat faisait renaître de leurs cendres.

Il était heureux qu'on ait arrêté le duel avant qu'il ne ploie l'échine, recroquevillé au sol, tout hurlant. Ses mains tremblaient, à présent. Il avala lampée après lampée en évitant du regard les feux de joie.

FIN


	4. mythes : le dit des cieux

Auteur : Aélane  
**Titre** : Le dit des cieux sous terre descendus**  
**

**Fandom** : mythologie japonaise  
_Disclaimer_ : en bref, tout cela relève du domaine public !  
(en moins bref pour les curieux : la trame de l'histoire vient du _Kojiki_, très librement interprété ; la forme de mon texte est vaguement inspirée de celle du _Dit des Heiké_ même si les haïkaï sont ici bien sûr tous miens ; les danses de Uzume pour Amaterasu sont librement inspirées du Jiuta-mai – litt. _danse des chants de la terre_, danse intimiste traditionnellement pratiquée par les geishas, sauf la dernière danse qui, elle, reprend celle narrée par la légende)

**Rating** : R (M/mature)  
**Genre** : romance/angst  
**Couple(s)** : Amaterasu/Uzume (autrement dit, notez bien que ce texte contient du YURI ou femslash..., merci de bien noter aussi le rating R/mature concomittant...) et un peu de Izanagi/Izanami (het)**  
**

**Remarque(s)** : écrit pour & sur une idée de Berylia à l'occasion d'obscur-echange ; faire des recherches ne compense pas entièrement le fait que expert ès civilisation japonaise je ne suis point, s'il reste de grossières erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

OoOoO

O'o'O

OxO

Aussi fragile et incertain qu'une goutte de rosée sur le brin d'herbe, tel était l'auguste seigneur échappé du monde souterrain. Dans un ultime élan de rage, dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, il avait refermé le passage. Nul ne put le poursuivre jusqu'à l'air libre. Nul ne le suivit. Le ciel, cet azur miraculeux qui jadis ne faisait qu'un avec lui, ne lui semblait pas pour autant accueillant, comme si l'étendue céleste ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il ne s'appartenait plus. Les visions des vers dévorant le cadavre de sa bien-aimée, elle qu'il était allée quérir, lui brûlait l'âme. La furie de son épouse, elle qu'il avait bafouée, lui ravageait les entrailles. Les imprécations de sa soeur, elle qui n'inviterait plus que destruction et pourriture, lui brûlait le coeur. Il jeta son bâton desséché au loin, s'écorchant les mains, se meurtrissant les bras, se tordant les pieds aux pierres des gorges asséchées. Par les sentes de la montagne, il titubait, en ânonnant ces seules paroles :

_La mort m'a mordu  
Emportant l'espoir  
Dans son domaine froid et humide._

Sa large ceinture, ses bracelets, sa couronne, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau comme des sangsues. Il les arracha un à un, les jeta au loin, en vain. Sa peau lui rappelait la teinte cireuse du visage de celle qui ne l'inviterait plus dans sa couche. Sa peau le démangeait, le grattait jusqu'au sang. Ses cheveux crasseux, dénoués, emplis de la pourriture infernale, le courbaient peu à peu jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à cette terre, jusqu'à cette grotte, jusqu'aux ténèbres où avait reposé sa moitié. Méphitique, moite, l'odeur infernale s'attachait éperdument à ses pas, s'incrustait, le transformait peu à peu lui aussi en un monstre à la colère aussi infinie que le ciel.

Lorsque son errance l'amena, à demi-fou, sur les rives d'une rivière, il s'y jeta, telle une pierre finissant sa course après avoir trébuché depuis le faîte des monts. Il s'y laissa rouler par le courant, il s'y laissa couler, indifférent aux esprits que son agonie engendrait. Lorsqu'il reposa enfin, immobile, inerte, sur une dalle au fond de l'eau, il se rendit compte que cette indifférence s'étendait aussi bien à la vie qu'à la mort. La mort ne le hantait plus. L'eau vive avait consumé sa rage, ses regrets, sa souillure, ne laissant plus que cendres. L'âme lasse, le cœur apaisé, il se dressa au milieu de la rivière.

De son œil droit naquit alors le dieu de la lune, de son nez celui du vent, de son œil gauche la déesse du soleil. Mais celle qui illumine le ciel resplendissait si fort qu'il lui confia aussitôt son collier de perles, l'envoyant derechef régner sur son ancien royaume : il ne pouvait plus supporter sa lumière après son séjour chez les morts, il craignait le souvenir oppressant de l'enfant-feu qui par sa naissance lui avait ravi sa femme et qui les avait conduits tous les deux dans les ténèbres, il avait compris devant la splendeur de sa fille que la sienne avait été à jamais ternie.

Alors qu'Amaterasu se lamentait d'avoir été bannie de la vue de son père et soupirait de n'avoir pu rester sur terre, ses frères en conçurent une jalousie aussi déplacée qu'intense. Ils vinrent se plaindre auprès de leur père sur la petite île, enfant d'un passé heureux, où l'ancien seigneur du ciel en habits blancs de deuil attendait de pouvoir rejoindre Izanami. Il attendait sereinement l'occasion de demander pardon à sa sœur, de s'expliquer auprès de sa bien-aimée, d'apaiser son épouse, elle qui avait accueilli la vie en ce monde neuf, elle qui désormais accueillait la mort. Il patienterait jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait. Il ne voulait plus se quereller. Il ne voulait plus se préoccuper des affaires du monde. Ce monde n'était plus le sien.  
À l'aîné, il accorda donc de régner lorsque le soleil se reposerait. Au puîné, il donna liberté de souffler nuit et jour à sa guise dans tout l'espace compris entre ciel et terre. Mais le vent, furieux de n'avoir eu qu'un domaine qu'il jugeait inférieur, sortit en trombe, éclaboussant l'île de sa colère, et jura en son cœur la perte de sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, la déesse se languissait de la terre comme son père se languissait du passé. N'osant poser le pied sur le domaine qui lui était interdit, elle prolongeait ses voyages au-dessus du sol, s'en approchait autant que possible pour observer esprits, animaux, plantes, humains, tous ces amusants petits bonhommes qui s'échinaient à survivre sous l'ardeur de ses rayons. Mois après mois, elle restait un peu plus, reculait l'heure de rentrer en son palais, tant et si bien que des milliers d'esprits vinrent présenter leurs doléances au dieu de la lune, fort marri de son côté de n'avoir qu'une ou deux heures pour briller à son tour au firmament, les bons jours.

« Seigneur, l'interpellèrent-ils, auguste seigneur à la si fraîche lumière, nous souhaitons nous reposer plus longtemps sous votre douce égide ! Sous tant de soleil, nous brûlons ! Nous agonisons ! Et à défaut de votre torpeur, votre sœur nous conduit plus sûrement qu'avant dans le royaume des ombres ! Votre père n'aurait point voulu… Votre père ne permettrait point… Seigneur ! Vous devez agir ! Sauvez-nous ! »

Forte de ces plaintes, la lune, bleue et pâle comme un fantôme, se leva plus tôt pour venir à la rencontre du soleil qui s'attardait sur l'horizon. Amaterasu s'empourpra de voir ainsi son frère lui contester son royaume ; toutefois, Tsuki la fit bientôt rougir pour une tout autre raison lorsqu'il s'inclina bien bas et lui présenta les complaintes des habitants de cette terre qu'elle aimait tant. De honte, elle se cacha brusquement sous l'horizon, telle une dame voilant de son éventail un visage inconvenant.

« Grand frère, finit-elle par murmurer en dardant ses derniers rayons, je m'ennuie tant à mon palais que j'y ressasse sans cesse pourquoi je ne puis rester en bas parmi ceux qui me sont chers. J'en deviendrais bientôt aussi folle que père jadis lorsque nous naquîmes. Mais je ne veux pas pour autant être haïe pour les aimer trop ni en venir à me haïr moi-même et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais leur faire du mal. Je ne sais que faire ! »

Son frère, décontenancé, lui promit de trouver une solution. Ce soir-là, la lune, se creusa la tête en quête d'une idée, se creusa encore et encore les soirs suivants, se creusa tant et si bien qu'une nuit, l'astre disparut du ciel pour aller trouver Amaterasu en son palais.

« Si tu cherches, ô mon auguste sœur, lui recommanda Tsuki, si tu cherches et inventes et perfectionnes des moyens d'améliorer la vie de ceux d'en-bas pendant les longues heures où tu les laisseras se reposer sous l'égide de la lune, non seulement ton esprit sera occupé, mais il le sera à faire le bonheur de ceux que tu aimes tant, et ton cœur ne sera plus gonflé de tristesse mais de joie en songeant à la terre, et ses habitants ne t'en honoreront que davantage. »

Amaterasu en vint ainsi à imaginer comment travailler les pentes en terrasse pour augmenter la surface agraire, comment détourner l'eau des rivières pour y cultiver le riz, comment élever les vers à soie pour en tirer de magnifiques pelotes, comment tisser ces pelotes en de vêtements aussi légers et chauds que ses rayons. Elle envoya même un de ses enfants parmi les hommes pour que ces progrès se fassent en paix.

Hélas, très vite, elle prit à nouveau bien plus plaisir à contempler la terre, enthousiasmée par combien elle se transformait sous son influence, qu'à créer de nouvelles choses. La lune la surprit à traînasser dans les cieux pour observer les montagnes se changer en rizières, les villes surgir du sol, les ateliers renchérir les uns sur les autres par des patrons plus inventifs, plus audacieux, avant de se précipiter en rougissant vers l'horizon pour laisser la place à son frère.

Inquiet de la voir retomber dans ses anciens travers, Tsuki, à court d'idées, sollicita le conseil de son cadet qui rageait au-dessus des flots devant les honneurs rendus au soleil dans les cœurs de tout ce qui vivait en bas, qui rageait devant tout ce bel ordre qu'il brûlait d'abattre.

Susanoo vit immédiatement la faille où le vent pourrait s'insinuer pour aller troubler, faire trembler et renverser la mainmise d'Amaterasu sur le monde.

« Je comprends fort bien le désarroi de notre pauvre petite sœur, lui déclara-t-il d'une brise enjôleuse, les cieux sont si loin de tout, si ennuyeux, jamais rien n'y advient, jamais rien de neuf n'y parvient, tout y est tellement immuable ! Ce qu'il te faut, c'est lui procurer un peu de ce chaos d'ici-bas qu'elle aime tant observer depuis son firmament, voilà qui occupera son cœur si prompt à ordonner le monde. Ramène-lui un peu des merveilles d'ici-bas en son palais ! Ainsi, elle se contentera plus aisément de ce qu'elle a au lieu de languir après ce qu'elle ne peut posséder ! Distrais-la, mon cher frère, distrais-la ! »

Cependant, fort contrit, Tsuki dut convenir d'une faille dans ce divin plan : pas plus que le soleil il ne devait descendre sur terre. Susanoo, riant de sa déconfiture, virevolta autour de lui jusqu'à que son aîné, excédé, lui ordonne de lui-même d'aller lui chercher de quoi distraire leur sœur et maîtresse, ce que le vent avait espéré du départ. Il lui montra un petit tourbillon folâtrant gaiement au bord de la mer qu'il couvait du coin de l'œil depuis que la lune l'avait alpagué. L'auguste seigneur de la nuit convint que la chose, à défaut d'être enchanteresse, avait un côté fort amusant. Cela pourrait bien intéresser celle qui illumine le ciel, au moins jusqu'à l'aube. Et, dès qu'Amaterasu se serait lassée, le vent lui apporterait un autre passe-temps. C'était une solution.

« Ne lui révèle pas que ce présent vient de moi, mon frère », recommanda Susanoo dans un ultime souffle avant de déguerpir à l'autre bout de la terre. « Tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours fâchée du tout petit – vraiment tout tout petit pourtant, typhon que j'ai fait souffler hier sur les montagnes ! Mais comment résister à tester ces nouvelles rizières ? Le vent impétueux n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, mon frère… Et si elle refuse notre cadeau par ma faute, nous aurons encore de la terre brûlée, des lacs asséchés, des cœurs échauffés à force d'être tenus éveillés, huit cents myriades d'esprits qui viendront en nos palais geindre et geindre et geindre ! Quel ennui ! Nous ne voulons pas subir à nouveau un tel fardeau : cela vaut bien un léger déguisement de la vérité, non ? »

Alors que l'aube se levait, la lune se présenta au soleil, toute écarlate d'avoir couru après le vent la nuit durant, car Susanoo ne savait tenir en place plus de quelques mots. Tsuki en soupçonnait presque son cadet de s'être grandement amusé à voir les cieux perdre ainsi de leur dignité ; cependant, la lune ne lui en tint guère rancune, telle était la nature impatiente de son petit frère, et ce dernier l'avait aidé. Il l'avait extrêmement bien aidé même, s'il en crut le visage impatient d'Amaterasu lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait eu une nouvelle idée sans s'expliquer plus avant, sans céder sous le feu de ses questions. Elle saurait ce qu'il avait déniché dès qu'elle reviendrait le soir même en son palais, déclara-t-il :

_Quelques chandelles  
Dans ta plus petite salle,  
Surprise d'un soir..._

Les pieds encore endoloris par sa course à travers les cieux, la déesse, le cœur soulagé, s'y précipita bien vite et s'assit sur le trône qu'on lui avait apprêté, sans même changer sa robe encore fatiguée de son voyage, l'âme emplie de curiosité.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'en lieu et place de son frère, une ombre étrange se profila le long des murs. Un museau de renard surgit, accroupi derrière le panneau qui venait de coulisser au son d'une lointaine percussion. Des doigts aussi pâles que la lune d'automne apparurent le long du bois sombre. Un pied au pouce écarté, tout de blanc vêtu, s'insinua dans l'ouverture. Un cou aussi neigeux qu'une lune de printemps s'avança soudain, et, comme tiré par la longue vibration des treize cordes de la cithare, en une longue glissade le renard se faufila au centre de la pièce, s'y accroupit l'espace d'un instant avant de se relever en tournant lentement sur lui-même.

Amaterasu d'étonnement s'en était presque levée avant de se rasseoir tout au bord de son siège, contemplant le spectacle sans oser ne serait que prononcer un mot, de peur d'invoquer une autre image à la place de la menue silhouette qui se mit à danser devant elle, pour elle.

Les longues manches se mirent à évoquer les poses propres à l'animal, supposa le soleil qui n'avait jamais pu trop observer les renards. C'était bien de son frère, se réjouit-elle, de lui dévoiler l'existence de toutes ces choses nocturnes, cachées, secrètes, auxquelles elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Oui, le monde avait besoin de connaître la nuit. Elle comprenait mieux désormais. Elle écourterait son séjour parmi les cieux. « Reviens demain », murmura-t-elle à l'être agenouillé à ses pieds lorsque l'archet fredonna une dernière note sur le luth.

Le soleil se surprit à parvenir à l'horizon à une vitesse inaccoutumée. Embarrassé par sa hâte, il prit tout son temps pour se coucher, essayant de surprendre en de timides coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule les renards qui folâtreraient dans les champs. Une fois à son palais, la déesse se rendit dans la pièce exiguë où l'on n'avait point encore rallumé les lumières : il était encore si tôt, trop tôt assurément, bien trop tôt. Elle s'assit, se leva, ajusta son collier de perles, se rassit, inspecta les murs, songea à revêtir la plus belle de ses robes blanches à bords rouges, s'allongea, bondit, alla se délasser dans un bain parfumé, revint, se para de ses plus beaux atours, arpenta la salle, se leva, se rassit.

Le pas plus sûr, le geste infiniment lent, infiniment gracieux, le renard finit par apparaître quand elle ne l'attendait presque plus. Le menton fortement abaissé pour maintenir le masque d'animal qui lui allongeait le visage, la danseuse découvrait une nuque poudrée, un cou aux veines presque bleutées, baignées par le kimono aux lueurs orangées dans les milliers de chandelles par le soleil lui-même allumées. Amaterasu se demanda un instant si cette peau couleur de lune avait aussi de la nuit la fraîcheur.

Lorsqu'un bras rond, tout aussi pâle, tendu au ciel comme à l'extase se dévoila jusqu'à l'épaule, Amaterasu s'imagina un instant le parcourir du doigt. Le masque s'inclina soudain de profil, presque dompté. Le regard du soleil se fixa sur l'oreille de nacre qui y étincelait au milieu d'une chevelure noire comme l'ébène, noire comme l'encre, noire comme devait l'être la nuit sans son frère. Et Amaterasu songea un instant à y apposer ses lèvres. Toute de tension contenue, la danseuse semblait vibrer à l'unisson de celle qui faisait chanter les cordes dans le lointain, de celle qui habitait l'auguste déesse dont les mains agrippaient convulsivement la robe en son sein sans comprendre. Non, la nuit n'était jamais ténèbres. Les étoiles y palpitaient comme autant de pâles flammes, et cet esprit, mi-femme mi-animal, tournoyait parmi elles.

Jamais nuit ne lui avait semblé aussi courte, et jamais jour ne fut plus court, alors qu'Amaterasu, le cœur battant, rejoignait au plus vite la petite pièce où le renard se tenait déjà agenouillé, le kimono rouge vif savamment arrangé autour de son fin corps, le buste incliné jusqu'à terre, les mains à son front jointes. La belle sauta sur ses pieds subitement, pour se tordre peu à peu, pouce par pouce, de dos, en une douce torture, et le soleil rêva de dénouer la large ceinture qui en accentuait la courbe. Mais la danseuse descendit alors à terre, un pied écarté sur le côté. Fascinée, la déesse se leva presque pour le toucher lorsque ce pied s'écarta de plus en plus, jusqu'à la rupture des muscles. Dans le soudain silence, Amaterasu pouvait presque entendre la soie glisser le long de ses cuisses. Dans le soudain silence, une lueur incertaine frôlait presque la danseuse. Dans le soudain silence, les deux femmes essayèrent de contrôler leur respiration haletante. Et quand les dernières notes frissonnèrent, lorsque les chandelles tremblotèrent, s'éteignirent, le masque tomba entre des mains nacrées en conque arrondies.

Ce jour-là, si le soleil regardait la terre bien-aimée comme toujours, celle qui étincelle au milieu du ciel s'y imaginait une tout autre merveille qu'elle consigna d'un pinceau impatient durant sa course :

_Oreiller d'herbes  
Parmi les fleurs de rosée  
Un rire mutin  
Au creux de la rive  
Son dos nu se meut  
Épouse la grève. _

Armée de deux éventails, la danseuse découvrit peu à peu ses yeux noirs tantôt graves tantôt rieurs. Semblant à peine effleurer le sol, elle tournoyait autour du soleil en laissant échapper des sourires frissonnant de promesses secrètes. Et cette petite bouche soulignée de rouge, Amaterasu se vit soudain la mordiller encore et encore. Tour à tour vierge timidement empêtrée par ses charmes, farouche guerrière ou femme mille fois femme qui par-dessus les lames de soie n'hésitait point à lancer des œillades à faire se lever les morts, la belle lui apportait en son palais tous les visages de la terre, tous les visages de la nuit et du jour. Quel besoin y avait-il d'aller soupirer après le monde interdit d'en-bas ? Quelle envie restait-il d'espérer surprendre à la faveur d'un dernier rayon plongeant les mystères de la nuit ? Tout était ici à portée de main.

Lorsque les éventails tombèrent à terre, lorsque la large manche tendue laissa deviner l'arrondi d'un sein au fond de l'étoffe, les chandelles se mirent à brûler avec ardeur. Lorsque, luttant contre l'essoufflement, la danseuse s'inclina enfin à ses pieds, la déesse se rendit compte qu'elle avait écarté les genoux. Elle se tenait depuis le ciel sait combien de temps tout au bord de son siège, les cuisses ouvertes et humides sous sa robe. L'auguste déesse frémit. L'auguste déesse gémit. Mais elle ignorait pour quoi elle se lamentait le plus : était-ce de son impudence devant la belle danseuse ou était-ce de ce qu'elle rêvait soudain de faire glisser sa robe, de la remonter jusqu'au nombril pendant que cette bouche rouge suivrait ? Ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment s'expliquer, la déesse ne bougea ni ne parla. Après une éternité, un éventail baisa ses genoux, une main fraîche comme l'aube s'y posa.

« Vous qui étincelez si paisiblement lorsque tout se repose, entendit-elle, vos sujets attendent votre chaleur, et pour vous seule, maîtresse, Uzume reviendra demain, reviendra baigner comme les autres nuits dans cette douce lumière dont vous m'honorez, cette lumière adorée. »

_Perles cliquètent  
De leur fil défaites  
Dansent sur le bois._

Écourtant comme jamais auparavant son séjour dans les cieux, Amaterasu fut extrêmement contrariée d'être avertie dès les portes de son palais que son frère l'attendait pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle surprise. Allait-il lui retirer désormais son premier présent ? Elle ne le supporterait pas, décida-t-elle, nul ne le lui prendrait et honni soit celui qui le voudrait ! Tsuki comprendrait qu'elle veuille à toute fin garder la danseuse pour elle, pour elle seule. Elle lui ferait comprendre, même si elle-même ne s'expliquait guère les battements précipités de son cœur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue en voyant le dieu du vent s'avancer à sa rencontre, tout émoustillé, la bouche déjà tordue de plaisir.

« Sœurette, ma si auguste parente », l'apostropha-t-il en rotant bruyamment et en exagérant le plus possible un accent vulgaire, car il aimait plus que tout embarrasser le soleil, et il espérait à part lui que ce serait là la dernière fois qu'il l'embarrasserait. Oui, aujourd'hui la malice serait avec lui. Aujourd'hui, le chaos commençait son règne !

« L'on dit partout que tu as trouvé ma petite Uzume à ton goût ! » s'exclama-t-il. « La déesse de l'aube que tout le monde l'appelle, y paraît, tellement d'elle dépend l'heure de ton lever ! Haha, la lune de ses fesses, c'est un autre spectacle, ça, que notre coincé de frère ! J'lui avais dit à Tsuki, qu'il fallait juste t'occuper un peu ! Qu'y fallait juste occuper ailleurs tes ardeurs ! Qu'il fallait juste qu't'arrêtes de te masturber le cerveau en observant les choses d'en-bas ! Héhé, j'ai tout de suite su ce qui te manquait vraiment…  
— Tu mens, hoqueta la déesse, tu mens !  
— N'aurais-tu point vu son vrai visage, l'interrompit Susanoo ? Oh, n'aurais-tu point aperçu la sorcière en son miroir, son miroir octogonal, son miroir métallique que le dieu forgeron lui confectionna pour sa danse ? Cela m'étonnerait !  
— Un miroir ? Non ? Qu'est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…  
— Pieds nus qu'elle te branle le sol avec ardeur, qu'elle te le besogne, mon petit tourbillon fertiliseur, qu'elle t'expose son beau petit con humide à tous les vents, à tous les passants ! Je savais que ma putain te plairait, sœurette ! Oh, ça fait l'auguste au fond des cieux, ça fait la frigide, mais nul n'a jamais résisté au dégel d'Uzume ! T'as vu comme elle se tord, comme elle halète lorsqu'on la couche sur le ventre, qu'on lui écarte les cuisses et qu'on attend, qu'on attend, puis qu'on fourre deux doigts d'un coup sec dans son sexe… Et rien de tel que d'en brouter ensuite la peau juteuse, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Quel beau tableau vous devez former ! Jupe plissée abaissée jusqu'au nombril, jusqu'au… »

Aussi fragile et incertain qu'une goutte de rosée sur le brin d'herbe, tel était le cœur flétri du soleil qui s'enfuyait devant les paroles crues du vent, devant ses rires vulgaires qui semblaient résonner sous toute la voûte céleste. Le ciel, cet azur miraculeux, ne lui paraissait plus accueillant. Son palais souillé par sa honte ne lui paraissait plus le sien. Et Amaterasu, horrifiée, humiliée, descendit chercher la vérité sur terre. Dans un ultime élan de rage, dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, la déesse interpellait tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, espérant avoir mal entendu le nom de son aimée :

« Qui vient donc danser la nuit pour moi ? Donnez-moi son nom ! Qui est-elle ?  
— Uzume la sorcière », lui répondait-on, interloqué. « Uzume la joyeuse, Uzume la déesse de l'aube, Uzume le tourbillon fertile, Uzume, celle que tous aiment tant voir danser ! »

L'amour fou avait fait descendre le père, la folie amoureuse fit descendre la fille par le passage jadis scellé. Elle alla cacher sa honte dans la grotte où Izanagi avait vu disparaître son amour et sa vie passée. Elle y erra comme son père jadis avait erré en en sortant. Et le chaos régnait sur terre, tant et si bien que les esprits viennent à nouveau éplorés se plaindre à la lune qui s'épuisait à briller le plus fort possible pour pallier l'absence de sa sœur, qui s'épuisait en vain et ne savait répondre quand on lui demandait pourquoi jour, chaleur et lumière avaient soudain disparu, pourquoi Amaterasu avait abandonné son trône.

« C'est Susanoo, finit-on par lui apprendre, c'est lui qui a répandu calomnies sur calomnies à tous les vents, lui qui hurle aux quatre coins du monde, l'âme emplie de joie devant tout ce désordre, lui qui crie comment il a fait fuir le soleil dans la grotte d'où Izanagi était sorti, dans la grotte céleste dont Amaterasu ne ressortira pas, au pays des morts, car, son cœur, il l'a tué dans l'œuf, comme jadis l'esprit du feu l'amour du ciel ! »

Tsuki eut vite fait de démêler le pourquoi du comment, et, furieux devant le rôle que lui avait fait joué Susanoo à son insu, se jeta sur le traître, lui arracha les ongles, le bannit du ciel. Mais cela ne fit point sortir la déesse de sa caverne. L'on manda alors Uzume qui parcourait la terre, de champs en montagnes, de rizières en forêts, désespérée, à la recherche du soleil. Elle dont la danse avait emprisonné l'âme du soleil, sûrement si elle dansait à nouveau, elle la ferait réapparaître !

« Déesse de l'aube, lui ordonna-t-on de toutes parts, déesse de l'aube, auguste déesse, le soleil doit revenir du pays des morts ou nous sommes tous perdus ! Ramène-nous la lumière par ton sourire mutin, par ton ardeur rends-nous la chaleur ! »

La lune lui indiqua d'un rayon l'emplacement de la grotte, et la sorcière déchira son kimono de la couleur des flammes en lanières, les accrocha face à l'entrée béante aux branches d'un arbre dont elle revêtit en échange les feuilles toujours vertes, y joignit le miroir octogonal, renversa devant un baquet qu'elle se mit à frapper de ses pieds. Elle s'y déhancha, tournoyant, découvrant peu à peu sa peau lustrée, ses seins hâlés, le creux de ses reins, l'arrondi de ses hanches, faisant vibrer le baquet de toutes ses forces. Mais cela ne fit point sortir la déesse de sa caverne.

Les huit cents myriades d'esprits vinrent aider la danseuse, et l'on fit chanter des coqs, réciter des prières, incanter, l'on ria. En vain.

« Regardez, regardez tous ! La déesse de l'aube a si bien enflammé nos cœurs qu'elle fait apparaître un nouvel esprit du soleil, plus éclatant qu'Amaterasu ! Regardez combien il est beau, l'aimé d'Uzume ! » cria finalement une voix inspirée dans la foule.  
Amaterasu, qui était venue écouter le brouhaha, sortit alors de la grotte, en furie, pour les réduire tous en cendres. Toutefois, le seul être éclatant était elle-même dans le miroir reflétée, le miroir qu'enserrait Uzume dans ses bras. La déesse fascinée, le lui prit des mains sans prêter attention à ceux qui bouchaient discrètement l'entrée du monde souterrain derrière elle. La vision du miroir avait consumé sa rage, ses peurs, ses doutes. Le cœur apaisé, elle tourna lentement l'objet vers cette danseuse hâlée, nue, indécente, rieuse, qu'elle ne reconnaissait presque pas.

Elle sourit doucement à la vérité. Elle sourit au reflet, au reflet d'Uzume, à cette Uzume qu'elle seule avait connue, et, serrant contre elle le merveilleux miroir, entraîna son aimée au fond des cieux, jusqu'à l'aube.

FIN


	5. Téméraire : Léger détail

**Titre** : Léger détail_  
Fandom_ : Téméraire_  
Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par Naomi Novik (publication américaine de la série _Téméraire_ chez Del Rey et traduction en français chez Le Pré aux Clers), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnage** : Iskierka (POV)  
**Rating** : G  
Notes : spoilers pour le tome 4 (L'Empire d'Ivoire / Empire of Ivory), drabble de 100 mots écrite pour l'Arbre à Drabbles de Drakys (LJ)

* * *

Iskierka ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi _on_ en faisait un tel drame. Elle n'en faisait point, elle, même si, entre la Maladie et Napoléon, l'Amirauté n'avait guère les moyens de récompenser ses mérites, immenses, et sa valeur, inestimable : y avait-il jamais eu plus jeune dragon à avoir participé à une bataille, meilleur dragon cracheur de feu de toute l'Angleterre ? Non. Elle était unique, quoique pas aussi sotte, aussi égoïste, que cet hypocrite de Téméraire le croyait. Et elle adorait l'idée d'aller capturer elle-même ses récompenses. Si seulement _on_ avait précisé _avant_ de ne rançonner que les bâteaux _français_…


End file.
